


Merry Newtmas!

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author is a grammar junkie, Author needs feedback, Celebrities, Crack Treated Seriously, Fangirl Kaya Scodelario, Fangirls, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Heartache, I mean, In case you’re curious, M/M, Matchmaking, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Third Person, Pining, RPF, Shipping, Smiles, Sort Of, Spoilers Alert, Thanks for your feedback, The Maze Runner Spoilers, here’s the next chapter!, it’s canon, should I continue this?, smiling, thank you, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Kaya ships Newtmas so hard that she often confuses the characters with the real people. Maybe that’s a good thing though?Note: Kaya lives alone in her flat in this fic.
Relationships: Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I got this idea when I was helping cleaning the house. Enjoy :)

Kaya groaned and rested her chin on her knuckles, elbows on the table she was sitting at. For weeks now, ever since the "almost kiss" incident, she had tried her best to get Newt and Tho- no, Thomas and Dylan to confess to each other. They wouldn't admit it though. On the contrary, they would deny everything or change the subject whenever she brought it up to one of, or both of them. Especially Dylan. God, he could be so stupid sometimes. Like, for example, whenever someone asked if they (Thomas and Dylan) were together, Dylan could say something like "No, of course not! It's absurd, yes I do like Thomas, but not like *that*!" And then, he would talk about something else. Kaya's heart ached, because she could see the effect it had on Thomas. Of course, he was a great actor and would fake it cool. It even seemed to fool Dylan, or maybe he was just ignorant. Kaya however, had known the pain she could so clearly see in Thomas's eyes whenever the denial came his way. Mabye that's why it didn't escape her. She would torment herself by watching that infamous scene, playing and replaying it, analyzing every little detail. She really couldn't understand how some people found that scene laughable. Yes, Dylan kept insisting that it had been a prank, but she could swear that Dylan's (as Thomas) expression was just a little too strained and that something resembling nervousness lurked behind that tight-lipped grin right before he broke out in laughter. And, as everyone else had already pointed out, Thomas (as Newt) followed Dylan's moves as if he'd been unable to stop himself sooner.

That upcoming Friday, she decided that a party was in it's place. She had hatched a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback, as usual means a lot to me. Here’s another chapter. Enjoy :)

“Alright, everybody! Who’s up for a party this weekend?” Kaya asked. Her company workers looked up from their scripts. “I’m in!” Dylan grinned and jumped up. Kaya laughed. “I knew I could count on you!” she winked. For a split second, she thought she saw something akin to jealousy on New- Thomas’ face. Then, he too stood up, expression blank, except for his sparkling eyes and said “yeah, me too.” Good. She looked around. Dexter told her that he and Blake had already decided to have a book marathon at Dexter’s place. “Aw, man!” Dylan whined and Kaya noticed that Thomas’ whole face shifted into an expression of pure adoration as he looked at Tho- Dylan. Kaya’s heartstrings tugged painfully in her chest, but she reminded herself that she *was* going to do something about it. The poor guy was totally besotted. “Book marathon sounds fun and all, but what about us, huh?” Dylan continued, pouting and Kaya rolled her eyes. “Hey, shank,” Will interjected, “me and Ki Hong here aren’t abandoning you guys.” Thomas made a mock-hurt face directed at Dylan. “What? Am I not good enough company for you?” Dylan grinned. “Shut it, Tommy.” And Thomas laughed. A mantra began to ring in Kaya’s ears then ‘kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss...’


	3. Chapter 3

Kaya’s friends started to drop off one or two at a time, until only she, Kaya, New- no Thomas and Dylan were left. 

Kaya couldn’t help but stare at the boys. They were having a quiet conversation of some kind. Thomas’ whole face was scrunched up in such a way, that Kaya just knew that Dylan had told, or was about to tell something incredibly funny. She crept over to them. “...we’re on the fifteenth floor.” She heard Dylan say. “Ask me about the bad one!” He told Thomas. “What about it?” Thomas replied. “We’re in the wrong building!” Dylan finished with a serious expression.  
Thomas burst out into a fit of laughter and Kaya found herself laughing along.

Dylan turned to face her. “Kaya!” He placed a hand on his chest with a dramatic air. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Thomas was giggling now, and turned around as well. “Have you ever thought about a career as a spy? You’re so sneaky!” Thomas lightly punched Kaya on the arm. “Ow!” she made a mock hurt face that quickly morphed into a smile.  
Kaya rolled her eyes as a quiet laugh escaped her lips.

“What?” Tho- Dylan and Thomas asked in unison. New- Thomas added a raised eyebrow. Kaya just winked mysteriously. “You’ll see!”


End file.
